The Force Meets Jutsu
by Haku's Lover18
Summary: This is a rescue mission. I cannot leave them in his grasp. I need to get them out before it's too late. My name is Emiri Solo, eldest daughter of Princess Leia Organa-Solo and Han Solo. My life is not happy, but it was about to change.


Disclaimer: This fanfic is co written by me and my sister Katineau. We do not own Naruto or Star Wars only the characters that are not within the original stories. The extra characters are fictional based on my sister and me. If you have any questions contact me. R&R! Ja mata ne!

Prologue

The smog that covered the planet seemed even more depressing than usual from inside the Jedi Temple. Though all was peaceful on Coruscant, elsewhere trouble was brewing…

"We've received a distress signal."

A regal-looking woman walked up behind and looked at the screen in front of the worker. The screen was picking up a signal.

"Where is it coming from?" the woman asked the worker.

"I'll try and pinpoint its location ma'am," the worker replied. He started hitting a bunch of buttons trying to work fast. After a few moments, a planet came up on his screen. "I've pinpointed the location, Princess. I'll send the coordinates to the screen over there." He pointed to a big computer screen on the other side of the room.

The woman walked over to the screen and waited patiently. The screen hummed to life and showed a green and blue planet with the coordinates next to it. The woman studied the screen and frowned.

"Princess?"

The woman turned around and looked at another worker. "What do you need?" the woman asked.

"The planet on the screen is called Earth," the worker answered. "I know the planet. I studied there before I came here. They are primitive compared to our technology here."

"Alright," the woman said. She dismissed the worker who spoke up and turned toward the worker who told her about the distress signal. "What is the call about?"

"It says that there is a man there with terrible power. Power that no one else on the planet has. He uses the power for evil and they ask for assistance," the worker replied.

"It must be a Sith then," the woman said.

As if on cue, a girl walked in the room and stopped next to the woman. "We know who it is Mother," the girl said. "It's Xantanos. Let me go on this mission."

The woman looked down at her daughter and sighed. "You know it's not my decision to make," she said. Handing a printed version of the mission to the girl the woman continued, "Talk to your uncle. He might let you go. If he asks what I say, tell him that I give you my permission to go no matter what your father says."

The girl hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you Mom," she said. Then she ran out of the room to fulfill her mothers' order.

"Do you think that's safe to send Emiri on the mission Princess Leia?" one of the workers asked.

"She will be fine," the woman answered. "Besides, if it is Xantanos causing the havoc on Earth, then she will finally have her dream realized."

"And what is that Your Highness?"

Meanwhile…

The girl named Emiri ran down the halls toward her uncles' classroom. She knocked and waited for her uncle to answer. Instead, the door slid open to reveal someone else standing in the doorway.

"Hello Father," greeted Emiri. "Is Uncle in here?"

"Ya," her father replied. "He's been expecting you." He stepped out of the doorway to let Emiri in and closed the door behind her.

Emiri saw her uncle sitting on one of his cushions in the back of the room meditating. She sat on the one next to him and started waiting as patiently as she could. Soon she started fidgeting in her seat with her dad trying to stifle his laughter. Her uncle opened his eyes and smiled at his nieces' impatience.

"I know I have to work on that, Uncle," Emiri said smiling at him.

"Yes you do my little apprentice," he said. "Now I hear you want to go on the new mission that's come in."

"Yes I do Uncle," Emiri answered. "I would like to go alone if I may."

"No way are you going anywhere alone," Emiri's father scolded.

Ignoring his brother-in-law, Emiri's uncle gave his answer. "Alright you may go alone. But if you have any trouble or need any help, contact me and I'll come and help you."

"Thank you Uncle," Emiri said. She stood up and bowed to him then left the room all the while trying to hide her joy.

"What was that about?" Emiri's father asked.

"Calm down Han. She'll be fine."

"I have no doubt of that Luke," Han said. "But I need to know why you're letting her go alone without back up."

"Because Xantanos is there," Luke answered sadly. "If anyone can bring her former self back, unfortunately it's him."

Meanwhile in the docking bay…

"Not this time R2," Emiri told a small droid. "This time I'm going alone."

"Won't you at least require my assistance, Princess Emiri?" a taller golden droid asked her.

Emiri shook her head. "Not on this mission 3P0," she told him. "This mission I must finish on my own."

"Are you gonna say goodbye to us too Emiri?"

Emiri turned to the voice of her father and found that all of her family was there to see her off. "Of course I will Dad," she replied. She walked away from the two droids and started at the farthest end of her ship where two twin boys were standing. "I'll be back soon," she told them. "Stay out of trouble." The boys nodded and Emiri hugged both of them. She moved on to the next one in line.

The next one was a big brown walking carpet. "Keep Dad in line for me please Chewie," Emiri said to him. He nodded and gave Emiri a squeeze hug. She moved on after Chewie put her back on the ground.

Next was Emiri's uncle. "I'll be back to finish my training," she told him.

"You are already a knight," Luke said. "All you have to do when you get back is to get your Mastery and then you can take on an apprentice." The two Jedi bowed and Emiri moved on.

Emiri moved on to find her mother. "Don't worry Mom," Emiri consoled. "If Xantanos is there I'll find him."

"Just don't get carried away," Leia told her daughter. The two women hugged and Emiri moved on one more time.

This time she was looking at her father. "Don't worry Dad," Emiri said. "You can kick my butt when I get back."

"I'll take you up on that offer," Han said. The two hugged and Emiri started walking up the ramp into her ship.

Just before she closed the ramp Emiri said, "I will be back with extra cargo." She waved at her family then closed the door to the ship.

Emiri walked into the cockpit and started the engines. She picked up a comlink that sat on the main part on the console. "This is the Mini Falcon to Control. Come in Control."

"This is Control."

"I request access to leave."

"Access granted. Good luck Princess."

"Thank you Reuben. Emiri out."

Emiri place the comlink back on the console then watched as a pair of huge doors opened revealing blue sky with some brown clouds. "We need to get rid of the smog," Emiri said to herself as she punched in her destination into Navi-computer. When she was ready, Emiri glided the ship out of the hanger and off the planet. "Now for hyper speed." Emiri punched a few buttons then blasted out of the system and into hyperspace.

Somewhere on a distant planet…

A man with a dark aura moved passed cells with some of them containing his prisoners. When he reached the one he wanted he chuckled. Inside was a man that looked like he hadn't had a shower in a long time, long hair, and dirty clothes.

"Your feeble attempt to bring help actually worked," the dark man said. "Coruscant is sending help. In the form of Emiri." The dark man laughed and walked away his yellow eyes glowing with hate.

__________________________________________________________________

So what did you think? R&R. I should have the next chapter up soon. I'll give you a few guesses at who the dark man's prisoner is. Send answers if you think you know. Ja mata ne!


End file.
